The Alternate Library
by Geneivere StarryEyes
Summary: "Welcome to the alternate library of the imagination, fiction from every era, time line and dimension." The pretty librarian keeper/indexer smiled at them softly, "We have a billion and fifty thousand and counting works being added as we speak."Captain Jack and the Doctor land in a library situated in a pocket universe and the fun begins. JackXTen smut, own creation, crack fiction
1. Welcome

"Welcome to the alternate library of the imagination, fiction from every era, time line and dimension." The pretty librarian keeper/indexer smiled at them softly, "We have a billion and fifty thousand and counting works being added as we speak."

The Doctor and Jack towered over the living vortex. She dimpled, "You're names sirs?"

"The Doctor, and captain Jack Harkness," The time lord supplied eagerly.

Jack frowned, his handsome face growing disturbed, "Why are we still here? Isn't this an alternate universe? We could be causing the universes to explode!"

The doctor twitched at the raise in the captain's voice, "Relax Jack! The fabric of reality is not falling apart, though I probably lost the tennis court off the TARDIS… and some other parts," The Doctor did some quick figuring in his head, "But nothing I can't miss…" He shivered - like finding the coordinates to this special place was tantamount to good foreplay, "This is a special pocket universe… a paradox library full of works about fictional characters written by well everyone that has ever written …."

Jack had stopped listening, and was wandering around. The space was mind bogglingly large and seemed to go on forever in any direction. Plus, even though they were indoors, it felt like sky in here. It looked like a pink, fuchsia wash of whirring clouds. What they were standing on wasn't exactly earth or concrete or dirt, but nothing. Where ever they stepped, a force field came up and meet with the bottoms of their feet. It had taken some getting used to. Jack had almost fallen a few times, and had been grasped by the arm by the skinny, yet strong time lord. The time lord had barely stumbled but kept a constant confident stride, as if the floor was made for him. Apparently that was the key to not falling.

Circling high above them were bytes of stored data, trillions of it, running in concentric circles, and glowing.

"Beautiful!" He tweaked the library keepers cheek fondly, "Brilliant – just brilliant!"

"Last time, I was here… I was busy saving the library from collapse so I didn't get a chance to look at any books, how many alternate realities do you think there are you there Jack?" The doctor asked blightly. Jack frowned again and the Doctor decided that he didn't like when the time agent did that, "Hundreds… not hundreds of millions, "Jack said in a matter of fact voice, hitching his hands on his hips.

"Exaaactly…. You can't count them all! They're like drops of water in a lake, like rain! Countless! Every action produces an alternate, and opposite action some where else!" The doctor had gone into bubbly, hyperactive mode.

"And?" Jack had an idea of where this was heading but he wanted the time lord to complete his reasoning. A rambling time lord was very sexy after all. And said time lord had stopped being irritated by his fix-pointedness, "Please say it, you're teasing me," Jack groaned playfully.

The doctor pierced him with a dark look.

"Oh come on! I'm just joking Doc, what does it mean?" He clapped the doctor on the back.

"It means JACK, that there's a good chance that some where else we're being written about from the perspective of being fictional characters." The Doctor's voice had gone up a few notches in pitch, and his eyes shone.

Jack slowly responded, "So you're saying that there's fan fiction about us here?" The light that comes to the captain's face can't be repressed, "Then what are we waiting for, let's see what this library has to offer," He gave the short library keeper a charming smile and notices he hasn't dropped the usual Jack Harkness greeting combo.

"I haven't said hello yet," he took her hand and kissed it. She looks up, and takes her hand back and blushes from her face to her décolletage.

"You never change – do you?" The doctor nearly rolls his eyes.

"What, there's nothing wrong with saying hello!"

"Not when you're doing it Jack!" Which is true because Jack just standing is enough to make some drop their skirts or trousers.

"Oh, leave off Doctor, you're just jealous!" He taunted.

The little girl grew flustered between them and ahemed delicately.

They both look at her, and shower her with fetching smiles.


	2. Access Categories

"What's your name by the way Keeper?" The doctor was scanning her with his screw driver, as he did with things that he found interesting.

"Drii, I am Drii – Do you mind turning your sonic device off, this is a library."

"Right," He put it back in his trouser pocket and managed to look guilty.

"Would you like to access works under your names sirs?" Drii inquired politely.

"Yes please," The doctor winks.

**"Category accessed – any specifications?"**

"Nope." The time lord pops the word.

**"All genres permitted, café location selected."**

The teleport enabled. They were taken to another location.

"The café is empty and comfortable, please enjoy your visit, for temporal reasons some works have been left out, because they contain fore knowledge that may be applicable to the reality you inhabit."

She disappeared.

* * *

They sat down and a small, holographic screen appeared in front each of them from small mounted information servers.

Jack got down to business, "Genre – smut." He said out loud as he picked out the genre on the screen. The listing popped up, along with tags.

"Oh, look at that!" The fixed point exclaimed, and began hooting, "Whoa that is hot! Who's the author?"

The doctor left his screen and went to look at what Jack was looking at, and turned red, "That is never, ever happening!"

_The Master ties the Doctor up…. He places the gag on him, pulling the hair painfully as he does…_

Jack pulled up another, and scanned it, "Humm, TARDISgirl has taste." He kept pulling up the tagged pairings. There's so many here, some are acceptable, others are more unpalatable.

Tag-_DalekXDoctor._

"That is sick Doctor."

The doctor knitted his brows together in disbelief. Really what did people have in their heads?

_Tag-TARDIS SEX_

The doctor's shifts himself guiltily. And Jack catches it.

_Noooooo._

* * *

"You've never had a lot of lonely nights Jack- Knowing you,you haven't? Or accidentally gotten sex pollen under your skin?"

_Sex pollen?_

"Someone have me a packet in a planetary bazaar, I didn't know it was there, I wanted hydrangeas for my garden room…" the Doctor pulled his ear lobe, "That was almost painful… It took days to get my libido under control…. I ended up restraining my own self….." His words trailed, "It was for my safety not some fetish, so don't think of saying anything untoward."

He winced at the memory. Even time lords were susceptible to sex pollen.

"The TARDIS is mine at any rate, it makes the bond closer."

"Is that the way it is? Then we should 'bond' too."

He put his hand on the doctor's, which is draped casually on the desk. The hand is jerked away.

"Rose must off loved the way you dance." Jack has to keep from blushing himself because the idea of the way the Doctor must dance is too much even for him.

Rose – now Rose was pretty too, and she had quite a bottom.

* * *

The doctor glowered at Jack.

"Hey, I may be fifty first centaury, but am still human." The fix point retorted easily.

The doctor scowled at him further.

"You're not going to eat me for being human?" His lips twitched up rakishly.

"Never mind – just never- mind."

Just then they heard voices emanating from the atmosphere, dozens of separate, one sided conversations. They were, it sound like, them.

_Adventure…. Yes…. Yes…. Angst… torment… romance…. Slashfic…. Cross over…. _

Drii appeared in a flurry, "I'm soo sorry - we're having an influx of arrivals – traffic."

_Harry Potter must marry Jenny…. Dean and Sam … Castiel in purgatory again, no he can't … The doctor…doctor who…._

She bowed quickly, and pulled a console into being, "Stabilizing reality barriers. That should stop it."

The voices stopped.


	3. Tag - Smut

**_Tag-voices_**

"Voices of writers, it happens some times, a surge in creative power, the library runs on it, so sometimes things get shaken and the writer's realm leaks in." She bowed again.

"Would you like a bigger glimpse?" She looked up with her lashes coyly.

Jack looked at his time lord companion with hope in his eyes.

The doctor shook his head, "No, that would be going too far."

"Spoil sport," Jack pouted, "Come on, just a peep at our adoring fans – just one look!" He shook the doctor by the shoulder, "You said it yourself, we might never come back here, how can you not? This is like being at a space hub and not taking a ship."

"No Jack!" The Doctor's word was not to be argued with. His brows shot up.

"No one move, not an inch," He swiveled from side to side, hands out as if to hold them in place.

Drii had her head down still, a smile played on her features. She grabbed the doctor's long arm and pulled. A vortex opened, and they fell into it all three of them.

_The author wishes this._

* * *

**_Tag – mosaic_**

They crashed hard into each other; Drii was the first to dust her self off. Jack groaned, and the doctor grabbed Drii's shoulders, stooping to her level.

"What are you trying to do Drii! Where are we?"

"Stop shaking me please."

He released her shoulders and frowned at her, "I should never let appearances fool me; I should take your components apart, and shut you down." He snapped, threateningly.

"Stop taking to her like that Doctor, you'll scare her." Jack put a firm hand on the doctor's shoulder, "She's not a darlek – stop treating her like one."

Jack held his friend back, and the time lord took a deep breath, his stare disturbed and trained on Drii. She looked on innocently, "We're nowhere, this is just a mosaic dimension, like a viewing port at an air port – these are the writers that make up the imagination.

They all looked around.

There were people for far as they could see, flickering images that pulsed. The psychic din was deafening. The thoughts were too fast too follow. Pens flew, tap-taping of keyboards, threads of events and emotions flowed. It spun like a hurricane. Drii grinned, "Author willed it."

"Time lord, and immortal, you are both legends for as far as one can imagine – you've saved more than you can imagine."

The time lord and the immortal were mesmerized.

The doctor was humbled.

The immortal was moved to near tears

* * *

**_Tag-violation_**

The Doctor broke the spell first, and sonic-ed Drii into activating her teleport with a swift blur of his arm and sonic screw driver. She gasped.

"Back we go!" He shouted,

"You could have just asked!" Drii screeched, the sound assaulted everyone's ears as they fell away.

She landed sprawled in the main library, and started crying. "Pervert, Ave never been treated like this ever before. That was like rape."

Red spots appeared in the Doctors pale cheeks.

"I would have brought you here with out a fuss… tell… him that I'm sorry for dragging him..." Her howls grew louder, "Sorry…"

"See, you mad her cry… she's sensitive, don't you know what girls are like?" Jack scolded the Doctor.

Someone was scolding the doctor for once.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I invaded your… components…"

She continued crying, "You hacked my frequency… you violated me…"

He suddenly wished he hadn't. He didn't know that she would react like that. Was he becoming dull? A girl who was part vortex components might consider her 'components' to be 'private'. Someone blatantly interfering would be enough to traumatize someone like that. It would comparable to having your skirt flipped by a pervert.

At this moment, the Doctor was sure if Donna was here, she would have smacked him.

* * *

**_Tag - Sorry_**

"I'm sorry I did that… I didn't know what your intentions were, so I moved without thinking." He stood there like a sheepish kid.

"That's not fair too her, you have to make it up to her."

The doctor looked at the library keeper, then back at Jack. Oh, he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Really… too be fair, I didn't realize, androids and robots usually don't have any qualms about touching, well there are the daleks and they'll kill you before you could, and they're cyborgs, I suppose they won't like being…. It was just a split second judgment." There was a whiny note to his voice.

The volume of her discomfited sounds grew.

"She's pretty loud," Jack raised his voice over the din, "What do you want Drii? He'll do anything."

The time lord's eyes grew wide. He looks like he's got Jack for a disease, and it's spreading to everything that moves.

"JACK?"

Jack shrugs, "What the worse a little girl could ask?" A few very good reasons flitted through his head.

She stopped crying, and thought for a moment then she says just one word.

"Strip."

* * *

**Side Note - Reasons to not trust a little girl with Vortex components**

_1) __She not actually a little girl. Looks can be deceiving, even to an almost telepath like Jack. The doctor knows it though. She is awfully human though. The engineering or whatever that made her must be superb._

_2)She's not actually little ~wibble~__  
_


	4. Fire Wall

_**Tag- strip**_

The doctor's mouth dropped open.

"You heard me, Strip."She was eyeing him intently,"You won't?"

Her eye's welled up and she took up a screeching cadence again.

"Look…look..." He shouted over her, standing straight," Oh don't be so immature… look I'm stripping Drii…LOOK!"

He loosened his tie, and dropped it, shrugged off the brown, pin stripped jacket. Next the shirt came off, each button yielding to his long, slim fingers. Jack perked up – sun shiny day. The doctor was going to get naked because of a little girl.

"Good on you Drii!" Jack cheered his blue eyes extremely bright.

"Shut up Jack!"

The Doctor's complexion was smooth, extremely pale and milky. He wasn't blushing, not a trace of emotion. His chest was smooth and lightly haired. His stomach was flat. Oh, his slender hands moved to his trousers, and pulled them down.

"Pinstriped boxers Doctor, are you for real?" They weren't brown and blue though. They were white and navy.

"Just hush." He stopped his clothes a pile on the floor. He was going no further.

"It's lucky that your current companion's on vacation – what's her name? Donna? She would have a field day with this."

Drii frowned, "Everything!"

"No!" The syllable was sharp, resound and not to be refuted.

She pouted. The glaring contest was going to be brutal. The doctor stood his ground. No, slip of a girl would control him.

"Every body calm down, I know how to make the situation better." Jack suddenly grinned.

No one took notice of him, "Now, that's just cruel."

* * *

_**Tag – smut, escalation**_

No one noticed until he came up close behind the tall Doctor, and clasped him in an embrace.

"This should make her quiet eh?"

Drii slowly grinned.

_ "Jack, stop this."_

The fix point ran both his hands down the doctor chest to his stomach, and pulled him tight. Jack breathed in the time lord's spicy, sharp scent. He blew on the doctor's ear, then neck.

"I'm the new sex pollen on the market."

Brii enjoyed the sudden flush on the Doctor's face, and the way it traveled to the skin on his collar bone.

The Doctor caught his senses, and pulled away strongly jagging Jack, who almost fell.

"You need to learn some manners Jack Harkness," He bent his narrow frame to retrieve his clothes. His rear was sticking out into the air. The pinstriped boxers were very snug. Jack just couldn't resist. When the time lord straightened with an armful of clothes, he found himself bowled over by Jack. Sensual, dipped in fifty first pheromones Jack. They landed up on the ground. The doctor pinned to the floor.

Today was too much – just too much.

Jack swiftly stole a full kiss, plunging his tongue deep into the time lord's soft, yet firm mouth. They became a breathy tangle of limbs. The doctor half struggled. Jack traced the curve of that compact rear, and squeezed.

Drii started feeling hot, the air was awfully thick.

Jack was suddenly thrown over and straddled. He huffed with exertion, and smiled.

"Oh, dominant -are you? Come on, do it!" That smug look one the immortal's face needed to be wiped clean off.

"Arrggh, I'll do more than you can imagine if you test me like this."

Smoldering fire- Jack had never seen the doctor get so dominant and fierce – he had triggered something dangerous. Jack liked this side of the time lord.

Jack laughed, "Drii, isn't he cute?"

Drii had been forgotten by the Doctor in his blind moment of arousal.

He rose off Jack and stared at her; he grasped a handful of shirt and kissed Jack hard, almost savagely. He cut the kiss off abruptly, and got of Jack with a swing of his long legs.

"I hope everyone's happy now, Ave been violated, he's been violated, you've been violated – has everyone enjoyed themselves." He got the rest of his clothes on, and grumbled.

Drii was sitting on the ground her mouth dropped open.

Jack touched his lips, "I think every one did."

The doctor glared at Drii, "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

She nodded stupidly.

"Perverseness knows no end."


	5. Lucid Dreams

_A moment ago, I was asleep, or was fifteen minutes, or maybe it was an hours. The world just dissolves when you're falling asleep. In other words I'm not sure, and it would follow that I probably won't know anything for a good while – atleast eight hours. Sleep is wonderful._

_Dreams are even more wonderful._

_Dreaming your favorite Doctor from Doctor Who is the best._

_Turning lucid while dreaming said Doctor is right up there with OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT **** ME NOW! In other words, it's just like sex. Speaking off, this is my dream, isn't it? Very good, that means play time._

* * *

The girl sat up and looked around blinking. She was a few feet away from a group of people. There were two men and a girl, and they were all wearing very distinctive clothes. The two men, she slowly realized she knew, very slowly – like moments ticking away. And very slowly she got up. But the library shook again, and she staggered. The tall, man in the great coat ran towards her. Her face was blank, and when she looked down at her feet and saw clouds, she gasped – trails of pink vapor swirled beneath her. Her breath caught in her throat, as she felt herself fall through, the force field gave out.

And Jack surges forward to catch her hand, and as he does, the force field re-establishes under her feet spreading from where he stood. Blackness coated her, velvet and muffled. Any minute now she would wake and be back in her bed – freaked out over her dream. The blackness remained but it felt slightly scratchy, and smelt like someone sexy cologne.

She was pushed away and held at shoulder length.

"You're just fine!" Jack said soothingly.

"Huh?" The girl says stupidly.

"Don't think about where you're stepping when you do." Jack cautions.

The girl looks back and forth at the two men. Familiar, yes, very familiar, and not in the "strangers everyday way", you know when some one introduces themselves and you wonder whether you met them before. No, this isn't like that, this is something entirely different.

"I must be dreaming!" She blurts, "Lucid dream – woo hooo!" She suddenly whoops.

Suddenly she is very agile and hopping between the doctor and Jack.

"Oh, my God no – this is just fantastic – I'm dreaming, the Doctor and Captain Jack; fuck me now!" She pokes the doctor in the side, and then jumps on Jack – legs around his supple, firm waist.

"Must kiss you now!" The girl does as she says – taking her time with the World War II captain, and Jack replies in kind, until she hears the buzzing of the sonic screw driver. It sends shivers down her spine. She leans back in Jack's strong and arms, because he's still holding her up, and eyes the Doctor lasciviously.

"You're next skinny boy," she smirks at him, and returns to the business of seeing how long she doesn't need oxygen.

She feels a discrete tap on her shoulder. She leaves Jack's lips, "Patience."

She meets the doctor's eyes dead on - earnest, intense deep eyes. He's serious, and it makes her stomach flip. It's an amazing flutter of her stomach. She misbalances and nearly ends up entangled unbecomingly with Jack. Her head's at an odd angle, slightly lower than his jaw.

"You're not dreaming," He says.

She blinks from that angle.

She blinks and it's like she wants to laugh. She is disentangled from Jack and set down. She looks up, and she wonders which emotion would be appropriate in this situation.

She decides she does want to laugh.

* * *

She has that confused, shocked expression when the out of place humor dies from her face. I calmly tell her, "I'm sorry… but this is not a dream… your not dreaming in the least… this is all very real." And she touches her lips. She's human from what I and my sonic can tell.

"I'm not lucid dreaming?" She says slowly, looking pale then gets defensive, "This can't be real, you're the Doctor from Doctor who, a BBC show, a SHOW!"

I kneel to her, not minding my pinstriped suit and take her chin gently, "Look at me – What's thirteen times two?"

"Twenty six," she replies easily.

"What's five to the power of three?"

I really can't ask her anything that complicated; I want her to answer them and realize she's not dreaming. REM sleep is a mostly restorative cycle, and where things get sort out –with out bother from the outside. It's mostly unused by humans though – at this point in history. The point is that unless you're a math genius you can't do math and sums correctly when your in a dream state.

"One hundred twenty five," her eyes are beginning to round like she's waking up.

I go again, keeping her eyes, "There we go, what's the square root of sixteen."

She looks indignant and the answer bursts from her mouth, "Do you think, I'm stupid, that four!" She finally believes me, and draws away from us. I can hear her mumbling.

This isn't the place for mumbling, at the moment, because a large, smokey cloud of purple vapor is tramping towards us from the distance, and pulling down everything as it does. The place is actually starting to disappear into a sparking, shifting pile of software and hardware.

"Doctor what is that?" Jack yells over the din of everything being destroyed.

"That is ….. I have no clue."

Drii looks like she has an idea though – because she's gone even paler than before- have I mentioned she's not human. Anyway, I ask her urgently what that is.

"That's the angst core."


End file.
